Phantom Burning Up
by CatchingWind
Summary: A mysterious amount of Ectoranium has been let loose in Casper High, causing a terrible fire. Everyone has made it out safely except for one person: Danielle Fenton! Will she get out alive? Or will the world have to live without one of the ghost kids? IMPORTANT NOTICE INSIDE 6/23/13
1. Chapter 1

**Whoop! I have so many ideas! I can't hold them in! Let's just pretend that Danielle is Danny's younger sister for now.**

**Crowd: Why?**

**Me: Because it's my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not even come close to owning Danny Phantom! If I did, I would probably be working on a different cartoon instead of the all awesome Danny Phantom! I AM NOT BUTCH HARTMAN!**

Chapter 1: The Ectoranium Incident

_Danielle's POV~ first person_

I sat there, in who knows whose classroom, just waiting for my death.

Maybe I should back up a little.

It all started during 7th period gym class. It was the only class all day that I didn't have with my older brother Danny.

Backing up even further, the reason that I go to high school is for one reason and one reason only: I am super smart.

It wasn't such a smart move to try and play hero though. My stupid instincts. I pretty much despise them.

Anyway, getting back to how it all began, it was during gym class. Mikey spoke up nervously, and I completely understand him. Mrs. Tetslaff (did I spell that right?) is kinda unforgiving when it comes to something unrelated to physical exertion. Like I don't do that every day fighting all of these ghosts.

"Mrs. Tetslaff? Something smells funny."

"It's a gymnasium, Mikey. Of course it's gonna smell funny."

But of course, me being me, I was suspicious. I sniffed the air, which was probably not the wisest thing to do if the air smelled funny. As soon as I took a whiff, though, a searing pain spread through me. I clutched my midsection, using all the willpower that I had to not scream out. The unfortunate part was that I recognized the smell immediately.

Ectoranium.

Ectoranium is an element that is ghost proof and causes big pain to ghosts. I guess that includes half-ghosts too.

But all of a sudden, I smelled something different. This I recognized even faster than the Ectoranium. The acrid smell filled the air, threatening to deprive me of breath.

"Fire," I managed to choke out between the pain and the smoke.

Thankfully, Mrs. Tetslaff heard me and her eyes widened. She raced over with speed I didn't know that she had to the fire alarm, wrenched off the case, and yanked down the lever. Instantaneously, a high pitched buzzing noise permeated the air.

"Everybody out!" cried Mrs. Tetslaff. Kids began streaming out of the building, but I didn't join them. I knew that I had a job to do. When nobody was looking, I raced into the girl's locker room.

"Goin' ghost!" I yelled. A white ring appeared around my waist. The ring split into two and one traveled up my body, while the other traveled down. White hair was exchanged for black, ectoplasmic green eyes for icy blue, a black and white shirt that came down to just about my belly button for my blue hoodie, black and white pants for my red shorts, and white boots for my blue sneakers. My red beanie hat disappeared, and inverted gloves in accordance to my shirt appeared. Danielle Fenton was replaced with Dani Phantom.

I zipped out of the locker room as fast as I could, despite the excruciating pain. I had to make sure that all of the kids got out safely, even though I should be worried about my own safety. I mean, I'm 12 for goodness sake! Why am I risking my life for people I don't even know? But I know the answer.

It's because I chose to take up the responsibility, and I have to live up to my promise.

All the kids are too busy racing through the hallways to notice me. I peek inside every room, every closet, even every restroom. Thankfully there are no kids, but there is no sign of Danny anywhere. Hopefully, he got out okay.

The scent of Ectoranium has been getting stronger and stronger. The pain is pretty much unbearable now. Besides I figured everyone was out. Now I needed to get out myself. The aches are now causing me to revert back to human. Crud. I try to turn intangible so that the flames won't hurt me, but it's no use. The Ectoranium has drained me of my ghost energy. Now I feel only half alert.

I drag myself into a random classroom. The smoke is only three feet off of the ground, so I need to stay low. Of course, I am pretty much unable to walk. I get into the classroom and slam the door shut, which is pretty much a stupid idea. Unfortunately for me, there are no windows in this room. I crawl over to the back, where there isn't as much smoke. I feel like passing out any minute now. No, actually, I feel like I might die.

I actually think I might die today.

And so here I am, just sitting here and waiting for the fire to come and consume me.

My only thoughts are about Danny, for some reason.

_Danny, please be okay. Please be out of this horrid place. Please don't be hurt._

_ Please save me._

Lucky you! I'm not evil and I'm not leaving you on too big of a cliffhanger! Just be glad that I need to switch the POV. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Hopefully I'll be able to get the second chapter up as well tonight-this morning- I can't tell what it is. I'll try to work on my other story too, but I'm so much more interested in this one.

Sayonara,

dani


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I might actually get two chapters uploaded in one night! I for one am particularly interested in this story, though I'm not sure if I know what I'm saying. Oh well I'm a weirdo. And I just realized I got the transformation mixed up. Did I? I'm half asleep so it doesn't really help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and I most likely never will, sadly enough. Now away with my blabbering and onto the story!**

Chapter 2: The Fire Incident

_Danny's POV~ first person_

As soon as I heard the fire alarm went off, I knew something was up.

Actually, I knew something was up before the fire alarm.

It all started because the room smelled funny. The scent was familiar, though I couldn't put my finger on it. It smelled like a mix of mildew and lemon smelling cleanser. But when I felt a horrible pain spread through my body, I knew exactly what the smell was.

Ectoranium.

My first thought was_ Dani_. I didn't have this class with her. I had math this period. But she had to be sniffing this stuff. It felt like poison. It felt like fire.

That's when the fire alarm went off.

Kids went crazy. Papers flew, there were screams, and hands were thrown up in the air. Since we had fire drills once a month and we had already had our fire drill this month, I knew that this was the real thing.

Now I was really worried for Danielle. She wasn't with me. I was tempted to go ghost and find her, but I knew that would be an idiotic move. No. She would have to get out with the rest of her class, although later, I would regret it deeply that I didn't come for her.

Outside, I managed to locate Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "Where's Dani?" all three of them shouted at the same time.

"Not so loud, you don't want to give our secret away," I said, holding up my hands as if I were holding them back. "And I don't know. She's not in my class during 7th period. I just hope she made it out with her class okay."

"You don't know where Danielle is?" Tucker asked me, unbelieving what I'd just said. And I understand why. She is almost always glued to my side.

"But wouldn't she be-" Jazz began, but was interrupted by Mrs. Tetslaff, who was running over to Principal Ishyama (did I spell that right, too?) and Mr. Lancer. She was out of breath and holding a clipboard, which I knew held the class roster. Something bad had obviously happened, and I had a feeling that I might need to turn into Danny Phantom to get this problem solved, but with all of these kids around, it would be a miracle if I could get a second of privacy.

Mrs. Tetslaff began talking in small gasps.

"Missing-student-Danielle-Fenton," she managed to get out.

That statement hit me like a boulder. I felt like I could barely breathe.

Danielle was still in the building and all I could do about it was watch the building go up in flames.

**I'm not very good with the cliffhangers, but then again, I'm not evil. Maybe… ;) I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this. Actually, I think I do… got a great idea! Read and Review otherwise I might not go on!**

**Adios**

**-dani**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting hungry and tired. I feel like just watching DP on Toonsurfer, but I am excited about where this is going. I think I'll multitask. As best as I can. Sorry that the first two chapters were so short, I'll try to make them longer! I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with this, so ideas are welcome! To the story!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Codiak-**_** I know! I hope things turn out okay! Wait I'm the one writing the story**_

**RainingSkittles-**_** Sorry, I just am eager to see what other people think! I'm updating as fast as I can!**_

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say that I am not Butch Hartman, so I do not own Danny Phantom?**

Chapter 3: The Explosion Incident

_Danielle's POV~ first person_

There I was, literally dying by the second, with the smoke and Ectoranium. It was robbing me of air and energy. I was coughing like mad, and my whole body was wracked with pain. I just hoped Danny wasn't like this. I would never forgive myself if he got hurt… or worse.

I knew that I had to try to make it out of here. I pretty much had no choice whatsoever. I knew Danny would want me too. Why am I so hooked on him?

Maybe it's because I know I won't make it out of here alive.

Slowly and weakly, I struggled to get to the door. Why had I closed it? Maybe that was the best idea. Exhausted, I slapped the palm of my hand to the door. Even though I felt as feeble as a newborn baby, I still had the sense for fire safety. The door was only lukewarm, but it was getting warmer by the second. If I was going to get out of here, now would be the time.

I opened the door and stumbled to my feet. To my right, there was smoke, but I didn't see any fire. To my left, there was so much damage and flame, it would be impossible to live in that mess for ten seconds.

Right was the way to go.

I raced off to my right as fast as I could. Which wasn't very fast at all. I knew that it was hopeless to outrun a fire, but I had to try. For Danny.

The crackling blaze was coming up on me fast. I had to figure out which hallway I was in so I could find my way out of the quickly burning school. By now, somebody had to notice that I was gone. The fire alarm had long since burned away allowing me to hear the sirens of fire engines and ambulances. Hopefully the firefighters could get me out of here if I couldn't save myself.

I saw locker 724. Poindexter's locker. Yes! I was near the main entrance to the school! That would probably be my best bet. My speed was quickly diminishing and the fire was gaining on me. All of a sudden I realized something. The Ectoranium smell wasn't as strong as before. Either I was getting farther away from the source, or it was all burning up. Ectoranium is highly flammable. I realized that the source must've been put by the furnace or something, causing it to catch on fire. But wait. If the Ectoranium was getting burned out, then that meant the fire wouldn't have as much fuel, making it slowly disappear. And that also meant…

"Goin' ghost," I croaked. The rings traveled their ways, changing me into my ghost form. I took off down the hall, flying as fast as I could. The entrance wasn't that far away, I just had to get to it.

I reached the lobby. Long banners hung from the rafters up above. I continued to the doors but stopped abruptly. Fire was covering the exits. I whirled around to the three halls branching off from the lobby. Maybe I could go down one of them. But to my dismay, all three were flaming too. And the fire was coming straight towards me.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't want to die. I couldn't die. But I was cornered in. There was nowhere to go, except…

I jumped as high as I could, grabbing onto one of the many banners. The flames licked at my feet. I swung back and forth, causing the banner to do the same. Every time I swung, the banner went a little higher until I was able to jump to one of the rafters. I looked down. There wasn't much unburned floor left. I noticed something though in that small space. A barrel? It had the radioactive sign and a ghost with that no sign. And it was glowing green. All of a sudden, it dawned on me what that barrel contained. I didn't have to see the label.

Ectoranium. And as soon as that fire got to it, the barrel would explode.

At first, I just stared in pure fear, unmoving. Then something inside of me clicked, a little voice yelling at me_ Get out of here, Danielle!_ The flames were extremely close to the barrel of Ectoranium. I turned to phase out through the roof, but it was too late.

There was a deafening explosion, and I was blown sky high.

**Would you consider that a cliffhanger? I don't think I know what I just typed. Please please please please review! I think I will die! *keels over and dies* Oops. Oh well.**

**Peace out!**

**-dani**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got nothing to do today, because my sister is at the movies with her friend. Plus I love writing this story! I'm gonna have to come up with another story to write. Hmm…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I want to, but I don't think that will ever happen.**

_Danny's POV~ first person_

It took Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to keep me from going crazy and running into that fire.

"She's still in there! I have to save her!" I cried, the ring appearing around my waist every couple of seconds, then disappearing. I so badly wanted to dive into that fire and pull my little sister out. But my two friends and older sister literally had to hold me back, keep me from going ghost in front of all of these people.

I had no idea where she was. Was she even alive?

No. I couldn't think of that. She was still in there. And somehow, I knew she was fighting her way out of this mess.

The firefighters arrived and began asking for details before they started putting out the fire. I thought that was stupid. There's a living girl in there for goodness sake! Why are they wasting their time on finding out every single speculation when Danielle was still in there? Only later would I realize that they needed the details to figure out if someone was in there.

Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff began telling the fire chief what'd happened. I ignored them and gaped at the burning building. She has to be okay, she just has to. Something near the front of what used to be Casper High caught my eye. It was a pink, foggy swirl. I frowned. The smoke must be messing with my head, but that looked so familiar.

And then, all of a sudden, without warning, the school exploded.

I hit the ground, half because of the force of the explosion, half because of instincts.

Slowly and dizzily I stood up. I saw a green-white comet shoot up into the sky, but I figured that the smoke was still in my system. That couldn't be real. Then I looked at the remnants of the school. Fire still spread around, but was being put out by the firefighters. I keeled over and onto my knees as dread hit me like a meteorite.

If she had been alive before, she wasn't alive now…

**Okay I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it had to be that way. I think the next chapter will be short too, but I'll try to get better after that. I would consider this not much of a cliffhanger, but then again, I already know what's going to happen to Danielle and what that pink swirl was! Mwahahahaha! Stay tuned and please review!**

**See ya round**

**-dani**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty here! Another short chapter but I need to put it in otherwise it's difficult to figure out what's going on. I'm thinking about starting another story, but I'm not really sure what to make it.**

**Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**XxMixedWriterxX**

**Codiak**

**RainingSkittles**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Danny Phantom so I'll just shut up and let you read.**

_Danielle's POV~ first person_

_At first, I just stared in pure fear, unmoving. Then something inside of me clicked, a little voice yelling at me __**Get out of here, Danielle!**__ The flames were extremely close to the barrel of Ectoranium. I turned to phase out through the roof, but it was too late._

_There was a deafening explosion, and I was blown sky high._

I was shot like a bullet into the sky at immeasurable speeds. I turned and looked behind me. A trail of greenish-whitish light streaked behind me.

_I'm the human comet. Well, ghost comet._

I'm pushed into Earth's atmosphere, where I can see the moon and both North and South America. The Sun is a glowing dot in the distance. The view amazed me. If I hadn't been in my ghost form though, I would probably been fried to a crisp due to the Sun.

_Am I dead?_ I wondered to myself. I didn't feel like I was. I pinched myself just to make sure. Ouch. Nope I'm not dead.

I look down at the Earth. I wonder what everybody is thinking. They probably think I'm dead. I would've been dead if I hadn't had the sense to go ghost. For some reason, I was reminded of the time that I convinced Danny that we should investigate the failed Ghost Portal.

_Come on, Danny, a Ghost Zone? You know you want to check it out!_

_ Danielle…_

_ Please? For me?_

_ Alright… but only for you._

It was all my fault that we got our ghost powers in the first place. Every night, I lay in bed, thinking how things would've turned out if I hadn't interfered. It was my fault that I was alive.

I saved my own life.

All of a sudden, I felt a tug. Gravity. I hadn't made it far enough into space to be free of Earth's gravitational pull. I began plummeting toward the ground faster than I had going up.

The ground and I connected with extreme force that nobody should have been able to survive. I'm not sure if I did or not.

Slowly, my world faded to black. I had one last thought as I dropped unconscious.

_Danny…_

**Bwahahaha! I'm turning to the dark side! For those of you that think you know what that pink swirl was it's coming don't worry! I think in the next chapter, actually. I'll get better with the short chapters, I promise. I appreciate reviews and am anxious to see what you think so far! I'll probably have chapter 6 and maybe even 7 up tonight, I think. Be watching!**

**Yours Truly**

**-dani**


	6. Chapter 6

***dances around wildly* I feel really happy! I don't know why! Maybe it's because I have this chapter all ready to go! I'll stop shouting like a maniac and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to him! But this story plot is my own idea!**

_Danny's POV~ first person_

_Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff began telling the fire chief what'd happened. I ignored them and gaped at the burning building. She has to be okay, she just has to. Something near the front of what used to be Casper High caught my eye. It was a pink, foggy swirl. I frowned. The smoke must be messing with my head, but that looked so familiar._

_ And then, all of a sudden, without warning, the school exploded._

_ I hit the ground, half because of the force of the explosion, half because of instincts._

_ Slowly and dizzily, I stood up. I saw a green-white comet shoot into the sky, but I figured the smoke was still in my system. That couldn't be real. Then I looked at the remnants of the school. Fire still spread around, but was being put out by the firefighters. I keeled over and onto my knees as dread hit me like a meteorite._

_ If she had been alive before, she wasn't alive now…_

I was devastated.

The shock of the whole ordeal kept me from running into the rubble, screaming like a psycho, throwing around debris looking for Danielle.

_She can't be dead, she can't be._

I stared up into the sky. The green-white comet had disappeared. I wondered what that was. But that was irrelevant. Nobody would've been able to survive that explosion.

_At least she already knows what it's like to be a ghost…_

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were just as speechless as I was, staring at the sky and the smoldering ruins. I couldn't believe it. Who would have done that? Who would've dared to cause a fire at a high school? Who would've even considered putting the highly flammable Ectoranium in the building? I couldn't think of anybody off of the top of my head, not with this trauma I had witnessed.

All of a sudden, I noticed something in the sky. I squinted to make out what it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. There stood my parents, babbling like idiots, but I can't blame them. Dani should've been with me.

"If- if you want to know where Danielle is…" I managed to make out, "…she's- she's gone. There was no way she could've survived that explosion."

My parents just stared at me in disbelief. I looked at them with my icy blue eyes. I couldn't stand looking at their devastated faces, so I turned back around. But then, I became aware of something. That green-white comet was back, but hurtling toward Earth. My eyes widened as the comet hit the ground with tremendous force, right where the remains of the school were. The comet caused so much dust to get kicked up that I was blinded. I coughed wildly, unable to control it. I collapsed on the ground, unable to move.

Finally the dust cleared and I stumbled to my feet. I was so curious about what that comet was that I was the first (and only) person to run down into the newly made crater. I couldn't stand not knowing what it was. But I soon skidded to an abrupt halt.

Because there, in the center of that crater, was the crumpled body of Danielle Fenton.

I blinked, trying to process what I was seeing.

Danielle had been that comet?

I raced down to her body, not knowing if she was still alive. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I knelt down beside her and pulled her head onto my lap. Salty tears dropped onto her cut, scorched face.

And all of a sudden, I wasn't there anymore.

I was running through the halls of Casper High, the fire right on my tail. I looked down at myself. Or rather should I say Danielle. I was in her body, which was perfectly fine. I'd overshadowed her hundreds of times.

_"Goin' ghost," I croaked. The rings traveled their ways, changing me into my ghost form._

I heard her thoughts, felt her pain, everything. I realized that this was a memory. This was when she was in the school.

_I reached the lobby. Long banners hung from the rafters up above. I continued to the doors, but stopped abruptly. Fire was covering the exits. I whirled around to the three halls branching off from the lobby. Maybe I could go down one of them. But to my dismay, all three were flaming too. And the fire was coming straight for me._

I felt her dread as she realized that she was most likely going to die. I wanted to phase her through the flames so badly, to get her out of this mess, but I had no control. Plus, this had already happened.

_"No!" I screamed. I didn't want to die. I couldn't die._

You're not gonna die! I wanted to tell her. I wanted to do so many things, but was helpless. I couldn't do anything except listen to her and feel her pain. She jumped up onto a banner and swung onto one of the rafters. And then, I saw the barrel of Ectoranium.

_All of a sudden, it dawned on me what that barrel contained. I didn't have to see the label._

She and I both knew the same thing at the exact same time.

_As soon as that fire got to it, the barrel would explode._

I wanted to scream at her to run, but it was no use. She didn't move until it was too late.

_There was a deafening explosion, and I was blown sky high._

And I was back in the crater, cradling my limp little sister. I checked her pulse. It was very slow, but there. I put my head against hers.

"Don't leave me, Dani," I whispered. She had just saved her own life. She had to pull through now. She couldn't just leave me and Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and my parents.

I was barely aware that my parents and some paramedics had joined me. I bit my lip. I knew that they were going to want to take Danielle away from me. I just couldn't let go of her. I hadn't lost her. I wouldn't lose her.

"Danny," one of the medics said gently. I didn't know how they knew my name, but my parents could've easily told them. "We need to take Danielle to the hospital so that she can get proper treatment."

I stiffened at the word 'hospital'. What if they needed to take a sample of her DNA? We'd find ourselves with the Guys In White before we could even plead not guilty.

"You can't," I said. "You just can't." I couldn't leave her alone for one second now that I knew that she was alive. And then I had another flashback.

It was a while ago. Danielle had to defeat a powerful ghost named Undergrowth all by herself. She was the only one who could, because she had just gotten ice powers, but I hadn't. I had the Ghostly Wail though, so I considered it fair. I was reluctant to let her go off by herself.

_No, Dani, you can't!_

_ You know I have to, Danny._

_ I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt._

_ You might be causing me to get hurt by keeping me here. How do you know?_

That situation was practically an exact replica of what was happening now. I knew I would never forgive myself if she died, but keeping her with me was probably making the situation worse. I sniffled back a sob. I stood up, holding Danielle bridal style. I closed my eyes and held her out to the paramedic. I had no choice.

"Take her."

I felt her weight get lifted off of my arms and I opened my eyes. Everybody gravitated toward the medic holding the near-dead Dani. I just dropped to my knees, wondering how bad of an older brother this made me.

"Yes, yes, it's a tragedy, isn't it?" an all-too-familiar voice said behind me. I whirled around to face the last person that I wanted to see right now.

"You!"

**Whew! That's the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not sure if I know what I've just typed. But I'm getting better at these cliffhangers! I didn't want to make it too obvious about who the mystery person (or is it a ghost?) was… but some of you might've already figured it out. Keep reading and reviewing, my precious readers!**

**Adieu for now**

**-dani**


	7. Chapter 7

**My head hurts, but I'm really excited about where this is going. The headache is probably because I had to keep referring back to previous chapters and I had to click back and forth and back and- well you get the idea. You know what's weird? I'm watching Ghostbusters while writing about Danny Phantom. That's a good crossover idea…**

**Thank you my dear reviewers! *sniffles due to tears of joy***

**Meli31295**

**KP100**

**Codiak**

**XxMixedWriterxX**

**RainingSkittles**

**Thank you all and keep reviewing! I'm updating ASAP! *pants from exhaustion***

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna say it and get over with it: I will only own Danny Phantom in my dreams. Sadly. :'-(**

Chapter 7: The Villain Behind it All (A/N I forgot to put chapter titles on chapters 4-6! Sorry!)

_Danny's POV~ first person_

_ I felt her weight get lifted off of my arms and I opened my eyes. Everyone gravitated toward the medic holding the near-dead Dani. I just dropped to my knees, wondering how bad of an older brother this made me._

_ "Yes, yes, it's a tragedy, isn't it?" an all-too-familiar voice said behind me. I whirled around to face the last person I wanted to see right now._

_ "You!"_

Standing in front of me was our arch-nemesis, Vlad Plasmius. I couldn't believe my eyes. What was he doing here? Rage caused me to involuntarily change into Danny Phantom. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to comfort my mom while flirting with her, you fruit loop?

Plasmius sighed. "Alas, I would love to be, but I feel so bad for what I have just done. I was completely unaware that Ectoranium was a flammable substance."

It took a minute for what he had just said to sink in. Now I was really mad.

"You-you caused her to almost die? You caused the school to catch on fire? How could you do that? How could you not know that Ectoranium is one of the most flammable substances on Earth?" I spat at him. Fury was overtaking me. I couldn't control myself. But could I really blame myself? He was the reason Danielle was in the state she was in! And he's just acting like it's nothing?

"Answering your questions in order, yes, yes, I'm not sure, and it's not something you go around telling everybody daily, Daniel," Plasmius said. "But, as I said before, I'm feeling deep regret for the crime I just committed. And I'm here to ask you something."

He stepped toward me slowly. I held my balled fists out, already glowing green with ectoplasmic energy. I had no idea what his question was, but it was probably going to be the same thing he asked us every time: if we would join him, become supreme rulers of the Earth, let him steal our mom, and let him waste our dad. Our answer was always the same. I don't think it will ever change. The answer was always no. But things weren't going to turn out that way.

"Daniel? I was wondering if you would allow me to help save Danielle," Plasmius said straightforward. I stared at him, taken aback by his odd request. Did he really want to help her? Or was it a trick question? I couldn't make up my mind.

"Yes-no-maybe-I don't know-wait what? I stammered. I was just so stunned. Why would Plasmius want to help Dani? He's always tortured us in the past, so why wouldn't it be different today? I had the slightest hunch that he was tricking me. But I would do anything to help her. Even work together with our worst enemy. Because family's there for each other.

"I cannot offer physical help to her," Plasmius said, sounding truly depressed. "But I can offer you a way to help save her."

"Spit it out already," I growled, still unsure if his reasoning was sincere.

"You already know how fast you heal in your ghost form, Daniel. What I'm saying is that if you can get Danielle to somehow change into her ghost form, she just might have a chance. But I'd be quick about it, as you have only twelve hours to complete this task before- well, before the worst happens. Think hard, Daniel. And just know, today I am on your side." And with that, he swung his cape around himself and disappeared in a pink fog.

_A pink fog…_

So that's what it was. That pink swirl was him disappearing. I thought about what Plasmius had just told me. I frowned and transformed back to a human. Then I ran off to ride in the ambulance with my just about dead sister.

**I'm not good with making long chapters, I am so sorry! I will warn you ahead of time that the next chapter is quite short too. I have major writer's block. But I have really good ideas on where this will go! Stick around or you'll miss it! And review review review!**

**Keep on reading**

**-dani**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since this one is so short I'm going to do it today anyway. My head still hurts! Please come and fix it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! I wish I owned a lot more things, too!**

Chapter 8: Nightmares

_Danielle's POV~ first person_

_ All of a sudden, I felt a tug. Gravity. I hadn't made it far enough into space to be free of Earth's gravitational pull. I began plummeting toward the ground faster than I had coming up._

_ The ground and I connected with extreme force that nobody should have been able to survive. I'm not sure if I did or not._

_ Slowly, my world faded to black. I had one last thought as I dropped unconscious._

_**Danny…**_

Pain.

That was all that I could feel. I knew some of it was from the fire and the collision, but some of it was from the horrible nightmares I was having. How many times did I watch my parents kill Danny? Feel them rip me apart molecule by molecule? Listen to everybody scream at me "Freak!"? Watch my evil future destroy hundreds of lives? Relive the accident that started this all in the first place? Innumerable times.

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Even when I was conscious, it was only slight. My vision was blurred and I could barely comprehend what was going on. I'm pretty sure at one point I was aware that Danny was cradling me. He hadn't done that since I was like, three. It made me want to cry, to tell him that I was alright. But I couldn't. Not in the condition I was in. I knew that he had to be traumatized. A thought came to me.

_Am I dead?_

I wasn't sure of the answer. But I didn't have time to think about it any longer because just then, I felt a sharp prick in my arm and everything: the pain, the nightmares, they all faded away to nothing.

**I'm glad I actually got this done! The next chapter might take me a little while, because it will hopefully be much longer than this one. Keep on reviewing little friends! I'll try to keep working on Nightmare Unleashed too, but it's a little awkward right now. Not in a bad sense. I'm just having trouble finding the right way to put things. I'll get it up ASAP!**

**Watch for chapter 9!**

**-dani**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooo tired! I just got back from dress shopping (blah) and sucking down an entire mint chocolate chip milkshake (yay!). I am POOPED! But since y'all keep telling me to update, I will. For the sake of the readers! Thank you for all of the reviewing! Dani has been set in the hearts of all of you! Something's gonna happen soon…**

**Gonna be out of town for the next few days, so I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'll try my best! If I can't, here's something to keep you content! (I hope… DON'T KILL ME!)**

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Danny Phantom. I will not own Danny Phantom. I should not own Danny Phantom. I could not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 9: The Situation

_Danny's POV~ first person _(A/N It's not going to be Dani's POV for a while, but I don't want to ruin the pattern.)

My eyes were trained on her the whole ambulance ride over to the North Mercy Hospital, which got rebuilt and reopened after the ghost virus incident. I couldn't believe Plasmius had almost killed her. How could he? I thought that he wanted us to be his kids! These thoughts baffled me. If Dani were up, she would have it all figured out in ten seconds…

I barely blinked the entire ride. All I did was think. Think about Danielle. Think about our parents. Think about the way the EMTs were reluctant to letting me on. Think about the Plasmius ordeal. Think about ghosts. Think about how to save her. There had to be some way to get her to go ghost in twelve hours.

Danielle was basically still on her stretcher. Occasionally, she would twitch or give a barely audible groan, but those speculations gave me hope that she would be okay. At one point, she sucked in a breath and her whole body flinched, and then she relaxed a little too much. I stood up (not the best thing to do in a moving ambulance that's going 75 mph) and raced over to her. Had she died? I pressed my fingers earnestly to her wrist. Yes, there was a pulse. Faint, but it was there.

The wailing ambulance shrieked to a stop in front of the Emergency Room. Almost instantaneously, nurses and doctors and EMTs rushed in and wheeled Dani into the hospital. Slowly, I climbed out. Nothing of their doing would save her. I had to figure out a way to get her to go ghost.

I found my family and friends climbing out of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle- oops I mean the RV. They rushed over to me, peppering me with so many questions I couldn't distinguish one from another.

"QUIET!" I yelled louder than I thought I could. I almost thought my Ghostly Wail would be triggered, but thankfully it stayed put inside of my ghost core. The five people surrounding me stared in surprise at the anger I was showing. It wasn't the anger though. It was the fear about losing Dani.

"Um, I want to talk to Sam and Tucker and Jazz, please. _Alone_," I told them. I dragged the three over out of earshot from my parents.

"How are we gonna save Danielle?" Tucker asked me. I've never seen him this serious before. Tucker had a soft spot for Danielle, because she knows so much about technology.

"That's the problem," I said. I poured everything out, detail by detail. The flashback, Vlad's offer, even the major twitch she gave in the ambulance. Jazz looked down thoughtfully.

"Maybe… maybe if somebody overshadowed her and forced her to go ghost, she would transform," she said slowly, unsure of her idea.

"Alright then! I'm going-"

"WAIT!"

I whirled around to see a stricken look on Sam's face, her hand held up as if to stop me. Even my parents glanced over to see what'd happened.

"You can't go," she said, quieter and ignoring the fact that my parents were now watching our every move. "You don't know what could happen to yourself. What if you end up getting hurt? You might want to run that idea by your folks, if I were you."

"WHAT? And reveal our secret? We- I- can't!"

"You have to," she said, taking my icy cold hands in her warm ones. "It's the only way."

And it hit me. Telling my parents was the only way. What would Danielle want me to do? I know the answer instantly. She would shoo my worries away and practically force me to spill the beans. Once again, I'm reminded of that conversation I had with her before she went off to battle Undergrowth. Yes, she would definitely want me to. I sigh.

"Alright. But you have to help me." Quietly, we walked over to my parents. I take a deep breath and wish that Dani were here. She's so much better with words than I am. Unfortunately, the one time I actually want Desiree to be around she's not. It's all on me now.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you about Danielle and me that we should've told you a long time ago."

**ACK! Sorry for the short chapter! My dad is forcing me to get off! NOOO! Reviewing will help revive me! I am sick of not knowing what you think! P.S. I know I am obsessed with Danny Phantom because I ate a bowl of Fruit Loops just because of Vlad! I am cuckoo! Come save me!**

**I'M IN CANADA!**

**-dani**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ack! All of yall are pressuring me! I am in Massachusetts! I cannot help it if I can't update, because I may not be able to connect to the wi fi here at this hotel! I'll do my best! I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but I'm open to suggestions! As for those of you not wanting Dani to die, I wish I could tell you, but that would ruin the plot! Thank you dear reviewers! You saved me from my doom of not updating!**

**Meli31295**

**EmberMclain13**

**KP100 **

**XxMixedWriterxX**

**RainingSkittles**

**Codiak**

**I was sitting in the car reading the reviews on my Kindle, and I was thrilled! Keep on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, not even the Canadian version. The Canadian version of Nickelodeon is different. A LOT different.**

Chapter 10: Truths

_ I whirled around to see a stricken look on Sam's face, her hand held up as if to stop me. Even my parents glanced over to see what'd happened._

_ "You can't go," she said, quieter and ignoring the fact that my parents were now watching our every move. "You don't know what could happen to yourself. What if you end up getting hurt? You might want to run that idea by your folks, if I were you."_

_ "WHAT? And reveal our secret? We-I-can't!"_

_ "You have to," she said, taking my icy cold hands in her warm ones. "It's the only way."_

_ And it hit me. Telling my parents was the only way. What would Danielle want me to do? I know the answer instantly. She would shoo my worries away and practically force me to spill the beans. Once again, I'm reminded of that conversation I had with her before she went off to battle Undergrowth. Yes, she would definitlely want me to. I sigh._

_ "Alright. But you have to help me." Quietly, we walked over to my parents. I take a deep breath and wish that Dani were here. She's so much better with words than I am. Unfortunately, the one time I actually want Desiree to be around she's not. It's all on me now._

_ "Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you about Danielle and me that we should've told you a long time ago."_

DANNYDANIDANNYDANIDANNYDANI (A/N I can't think of a better way to separate the excerpt from the actual story! Sorry!)

Mom frowned. "Whatever would you want to tell us at this time?" she asked me doubtfully. Maybe she thought I was crazy from Danielle's major fall.

The words seemed to flow into my mind like water through a river. "Something that could be the life or death of her. And I mean it."

.waited for the right thing to say. It popped into my mind.

"You know how the portal started working because of time?" I asked them. That's the story they stuck with. The portal only started because it had time to generate the energy it needed. I didn't wait for their answer. Instead, I continued on. "That's not the true story." This caused some eyebrows to be raised. I didn't stop. If I did, I would probably back out of this and just come up with another excuse.

"The portal worked because of Danielle and me. We went downstairs one day, because we felt bad that it didn't work. She convinced me that we should check it out. So we got dressed, me in this hazmat suit and her in this, well, I can't describe it. We went inside, and, um, I accidentally pressed the 'on' button. That caused the portal to, well, blast and electrocute Danielle and me with ectoplasm." Mom gasped and gripped Dad tightly. I would too if I learned that my kid was electrocuted by one of my own inventions. I took another breath and continued on. "Well, that blast was so powerful, it infused our DNA with 50% ectoplasm."

"Which means…" Dad asked cautiously. I knew he was worried about what I would say next. _C'mon, Fenton. You can do this._ I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces just yet.

"Mom, Dad, Danielle and I are half-ghost."

I waited for a couple of moments and then opened my eyes. Mom and Dad had the exact same expression on their faces. Their eyes were widened and their mouths opened slightly. But I had to keep going. I wasn't done yet.

"And that's only the half of it. I would explain it to you, but I find it easier just to show." _Don't stop._ I lowered my head and closed my eyes. This was it. The whole enchilada. _Stay focused._ I felt a familiar warmth around my waist. I heard my mom gasp. _Keep going._ The ring then split into two. I knew this because the warmth traveled up and down my body. The rings left behind my other half. Black and white hazmat suit. Infamous DP logo. Glowing green eyes. Crystalline white hair. _Goodbye, secret identity._ I looked up and opened my eyes once more. My parents faces hadn't changed, except for the fact that if I measured how far their eyes bugged out of their heads, I would get at least an inch.

"You're-you're _Phantom_?" my mom asked incredulously. I knew she wouldn't believe me at first. But it was true. I had to tell her that. I walked towards her and gripped her shoulders.

"Mom, you have to believe me. I never wanted to have to do this, especially without Dani here, but I'm afraid it's come to that. I have a way to save her, but I need you to give me permission. If I overshadow her and get her to go ghost, she'll heal faster. But we don't have much time! We only have," I glanced at the clock on one of those signs. Wow, time passes quickly when you're freaking out about your younger sister and telling your parents your secret identity. I knew it was a long way to North Mercy from Amity Park, but eight hours? Gosh. "We only have four hours left! Please let me do this! It's the only way!"

"Are you MAD?" my dad bellowed. "You could get killed! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Actually I didn't. But I didn't have to say that because somebody else spoke behind me.

"That's where we come in, Daniel."

I whipped around to face two figures, one of which I never wanted to see again, not ever in my life. The shock of it caused me to collapse to my knees. My whole body began shaking.

"N-no. Th-that's impossible!"

**Oh ho ho ho! What do we have here? Is dani actually being evil for once? Leaving you with a thrilling cliffy? *hears EmberMclain13 fly up behind me***

**EmberMclain13: For that, I am going to Ghostly Wail you! *takes deep breath and lets out Ghostly Wail***

**Me: *goes ghost and makes an ectoshield around herself* Haha! You missed me! *flies off***

**EmberMclain13: You better update soon and not leave us with evil cliffies!**

**Me: Thank you for persuading me to update! Especially you, Ember!**

**EmberMclain13: Yeah you better give me credit!**

**BTW, it is snowing like mad out here! For goodness sake, it's April! GET OUT OF HERE SNOW!**

**Anyway, Happy April Fools' Day! (no I swear that was not a joke! It really is snowing here!)**

**-dani**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uh, hi there! *waves and smiles while chuckling nervously* Yeah, I've had major writer's block on how to word this, I mean I have the idea in my head… I'm just being retarded. But I've been pressured! We have a really big mythology test next week, and I had to play my oboe ALONE in front of a bunch of fifth graders! Forgive me! Thank you to my reviewers! A special shout out to meli31295 for reviewing just about every chapter! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom… well I would totally jack it up.**

Chapter 11: I can't think of a title for this chapter, so you get to name it!

_Danny's POV~ first person_

_ "Are you MAD?" my dad bellowed. "You could get killed! Do you know how dangerous that is?"_

_ Actually, I didn't. But I didn't have to say that because somebody else spoke behind me_

_ "That's where we come in, Daniel."_

_ I whipped around to face two figures, one of which I never wanted to see again, not ever in my life. The shock of it caused me to collapse to my knees. My whole body began shaking._

_ "N-no. Th-that's impossible!"_

DANIDANNYDANIDANNYDANIDANNY

I faced my parents again to see their expressions. I expected them to pull out weapons and begin shooting at the two ghosts in front of me, but they were, well, frozen. I looked over to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Same with them. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a charm of sorts. I glanced up to see a purple robed figure that kept shape shifting between a young kid, an adult, and an old man. I immediately recognized him as Clockwork, the ghost of time. Another figure was chained to him. That was the person who I least wanted to see the most right now. But he stayed still. Finally, I realized that I was frozen in time, that Clockwork's powers were in use.

"It is most definitely possible, Daniel," he told me. His ancient voice always made me think of dark, old places and time itself. "He is the ticket to saving your sister."

"Why would I let him help her? He KILLED us!" Tears were beginning to stream down my face. "He killed billions of people!"

"Do you know what would happen if you didn't let him save Danielle?" Clockwork asked me, ignoring my protests. I shook my head, but I had a pretty good idea of what would happen.

The person chained to Clockwork was my worst fear, my nightmare, you name it. But he was more than that.

He was me.

Dan.

**So yeah, I know it's really sure, but I felt like I had to stop there. I am probably going to start one or two more stories tonight and update. Um… keep updating! I will give you cyber cookies!**

**Happy Friday!**

**-dani**


	12. Chapter 12

***shrieks with joy* Yay! Well, yay and no at the same time, because unfortunately, this story won't have many more chapters, but that's good for me… ish. I told you I was going somewhere with this! See I'm not all that boring! Um, forgive me because I've only seen The Ultimate Enemy once, so, yeah (I kinda got creeped out by it, cause I'm kinda squeamish…). And I am so so so sorry I noticed in my last author's note on the last chapter I made two mistakes! Here is the fixed version!**

'**So yeah, I know it's really **_**short**_**, but I felt like I had to stop there. I am probably going to start one or two more stories tonight and update. Um… keep **_**reviewing**_**! I will give you cyber cookies!**

**Thank you, reviewers! I'm up to nineteen! Here are your well deserved cookies!**

**ElenaxoxoSilber-**_**okay, sorry for the shortness, but it was… um, well I don't know. Five sad lines? ACK! I CAN'T TELL YOU IF SHE'LL BE OKAY! Thank you for the compliment! Please do read more!**_

**EmberMclain13-**_**yay, cheers are awesome! So catchy! Did you say meep? OH NO! MY SISTER SAYS MEEP! RUN AWAAAYYY! What up with the eye twitches?**_

**Idontknow742-**_** thank you, and she is mine, also! Why she only got two episodes (and a cameo) I will never understand. She had great potential! *sobs loudly***_

**Meli31295-**_**good guessing! I wondered if anyone would guess that it was him! Thanks for reviewing again! Loyal to the end! Mmm… cherries. Since you gave me cherries, I give you updates!**_

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Danny Phantom? Because I am not even twenty one, for that matter… but really? If I did own Danny Phantom, it would still air on Nick everyday, not just on Nicktoons. And for more than one hour.**

Chapter 12: The Rescue

_Danny's POV~first person_

I stared in horror at my ultimate enemy. How could I let him overshadow my sister? He would probably kill her! Why did Clockwork have to interfere anyway? I could've done it just fine on my own. Before I could say anything, Clockwork drew out a charm and slung it over Dan's head. He immediately woke up.

"Ah, if it isn't me," he hissed, locking his red eyes with my green ones.

"I'm not going to fight you," I growled, getting up to my feet. All of a sudden, he thrashed around and screamed wildly. I even stepped back because the sight was so frightening. Clockwork withdrew a device from Dan's back that I'd never seen before, but I had a feeling that it caused a lot of pain to the victim.

"Behave! You must save the young boy's sister," Clockwork ordered.

"And why should I?"

I practically heard Danielle whispering the answer in my ear. "Number one, if you don't save her, she might not turn into you **(A/N dunno how, but she does…)**, and number two, that… thingy," I told him, pointing to the gadget Clockwork gripped.

My evil counterpart considered this through. I knew that he was smart. "Alright, I will. But only because I want her to go evil, like me. Who knows?" he grinned, showing off that scary smile. I noticed that he didn't admit that the device had hurt him badly.

"Good. Come with me, Daniel," Clockwork gestured. I realized he was talking to me, since Dan had no choice but to follow. We flew up a couple of stories and phased into a window, leading into a white, sterile room. Lying on the hospital bed was my torn up sister. I raced to her bedside, turning human. She looked horrible. Tubes were stuck up her nose, into her arm, and bandages were closing up cuts everywhere. Black, blue, and yellow bruises were showing up. I wanted to act all tough, be the strong big brother, but tears welled up in my eyes and began falling onto the clean linen. The heart rate monitor was frozen mid-beep. I turned back to the two older ghosts.

"You'd better do it right," I muttered, unable to speak in a normal tone. Clockwork unchained Dan, and for a minute I thought my enemy was going to make a run for it. Instead, much to my surprise, he just rolled his eyes and quickly phased into my sister's limp body.

"I'll bring your family and friends up," Clockwork said apologetically. He knew the outcome of today. He knew if she was going to die or not. The anxiousness threatened to make me pass out.

"TIME IN!"

And just like that, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker replaced Clockwork with a flourish. They immediately started to chatter in confusion but fell silent when they saw Dani. The heart monitor began beeping slowly. Mom stepped over to her and ran a hand down her face, touching it gently.

"Is she…" she whispered.

"If you're talking about her being dead, not yet. If you're talking about her being Dani Phantom, then yes," I replied. The young girl twitched and a ring slowly formed around her waist. It took so long that it looked painful.

"He's doing it!" I shouted, running to the bedside. _I know that I fear and hate you, but please work,_ I thought silently. The ring split in two and they began traveling their ways, so slowly. I was afraid that the plan wouldn't work.

"Who's 'he'?" Jazz inquired. I shooed her request away.

"I'll explain everything later," I said, not taking my eyes off of the slowly transforming Danielle. When the rings reached the top of her head and the bottom of her shoes, they disappeared. Now all I could do was wait. But then, my heart dropped to my stomach and I felt dizzy. Why?

The heart monitor let out a droning tone, signaling that her heart had stopped.

***GASPx1000000!* I don't know what I just wrote! *rereads story over again* Oh yeah! I made an evil cliffhanger! Not many more chapters left to go! I wonder where my wild brain will take me next for this story…**

**Poll time! Please answer in your reviews! Should Dani die or live or what? I need inspiration! Please be honest and don't say something jerky! One more thing, should there be one or two more chapters? I NEED HELP!**

**Now, please review while ElenaxoxoSilber, EmberMclain13, and meli31295 throw pans at me for making an evil cliffy!**

***they begin throwing pans at me***

**Okay-ow!-not-ow!-that-ow!-hard!-ow!**

***they start to throw harder***

***I pass out and have to finish this author's note***

**IhateDan. That's the truth.**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I am sooooo happy! Not sure why really… *meep* Oh yeah. Now I'm really sad. I JUST REMEMBERED MY BAND TEACHER IS RETIRING! NOOOOOO! But enough of my complaints. Let's move on to the REAL reason why you came here… THE NEXT CHAPTER! The votes for the poll were practically unanimous. There will be two more chapters (yes, this one will have a cliffy… DON'T GET MAD!) and Dani will… *backs away into the shadows and voice fades away***

**REVIEWER TIME! Up to 24!**

**GIGA-XISBASS-**_** Alright! Thanks for your input!**_

**ElenaxoxoSilber-**_** ACK! *ducks flying pan* I'm gonna get you for that… I think! I have a guilty conscience! I'll look for that story as soon as I finish!**_

**EmberMclain13-**_** Ok, now you're acting just like Elena! Thanks for telling me what you want. Um, I had a different idea in mind about why her heart stopped… EXPLAINED LATER!**_

**Danifan3000-**_** Apparently I am insane. I just wanted to see who wanted what! Keep reading don't stop just because I asked a stupid question!**_

**Meli31295-**_** Ok, maybe I shouldn't have let you three throw pans at me… *backs away at the sight of the pan* YES! CHERRIES! I must leave cliffies to make sure you keep reading… I'M EVIL!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All of the good shows on Nick get cancelled for some odd reason. AND THEY AREN'T AIRING RERUNS ANYMORE! REVIEW ME IF YOU DESPISE THIS DESCISION! **

Chapter 13: Memorials

_Danny's POV~ first person_

_FROM LAST CHAPTER_

_ "He's doing it!" I shouted, running to the bedside. __**I know that I fear and hate you, but please work,**__ I thought silently. The ring split in two and they began traveling their ways, so slowly. I was afraid that the plan wouldn't work._

_ "Who's 'he'?" Jazz inquired. I shooed her request away._

_ "I'll explain everything later," I said, not taking my eyes off of the slowly transforming Danielle. When the rings reached the top of her head and the bottom of her shoes, they disappeared. Now all I could do was wait. But then, my heart dropped to my stomach and I felt dizzy. Why?_

_ The heart monitor let out a droning tone, signaling that her heart had stopped._

I gripped the plastic rail to the bed. No. No. I wouldn't believe this. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead. That heart monitor meant nothing. But deep inside of me, I knew it was true. She was… gone. I started to cry. I couldn't take it any longer.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't look up to see who it was. I was too overcome by grief. Suddenly, a hushed voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Danny."

Sam.

I needed comfort at a time like this. But I also felt like shutting myself out of the world. Was I going into shock? I couldn't tell. I started thinking about major times in our partnership.

_Come on, Danny, a Ghost Zone? You know you want to check it out!_

_ Danielle…_

_ Please? For me?_

_ Alright…but only for you._

Now that she was gone, I realized how much I loved her and cared for her. I didn't want her to go off and fight Undergrowth, but she had to. A twelve year old shouldn't have the responsibility of a forty year old. A voice rang out through the deafening silence.

"LOOK!" Jazz yelled.

I really didn't want to, but I looked up anyway to see something that turned my world upside down.

**Yes, yes, I know I just put another evil cliffhanger in there, but it is needed! Please, no pans this time!**

***you guys throw rotten and hard vegetables at me* **

**OKAY! Ya'll need to take a chill pill!**

***goes ghost and freezes everybody* *looks around at the frozen figures***

**Wow! It's quiet in here!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! TALKING IN ALL CAPS IS FUN!  
-dani (Daniella)**


	14. Chapter 14

***exhales and rubs hands together* Okay, guys! This is it! I've had a lot of fun with this story and a great time coming up with the ideas! This final chapter explains everything, so pay attention! I never said this, but this is my first fanfic EVER! *whoops with joy* I can't believe I actually finished it! Gonna have a party now! *throws confetti and all the readers and me dance around wildly***

**Thank you SO much to all of those who reviewed! Here we go!**

**Dracosilv-**_** I do understand that, I guess, but it has to be different for the sake of the plot… plus technically she should still have a heartbeat since she is only part ghost. *ducks hammer* HA! *hammer comes back and knocks me out***_

**ElenaxoxoSilber- **_**sorry, but the story has to come to an end sometime… I guess it would be now. :'-( I'm definitely considering a sequel, so be on the lookout!**_

**EmberMclain13- **_**AAGGGGHHH! GET OFF OF ME AMBER! *throws Amber off of self* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Here you go! *backs away slowly from you two, then runs away***_

**Meli31295- **_**NOO! Don't die! CHERRIES! *throws them up in the air with the confetti***_

**Bluemew22- **_**Well at least somebody isn't mad at these cliffies. And no, I'm not stalling. Just wanted to clear that up. *smiles in a really cheesy way* **_

**GIGA-XISBASS**

**Danifan3000**

**Idontknow742**

**KP100**

**XxMixedWriterxX**

**Codiak**

**RainingSkittles**

**Thank you so much once more!**

**A special shoutout to those who went to the Believe conference in Anderson, Indiana this weekend! SO MUCH FUN! Especially those at Traders Point Christian Church!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Danny Phantom, so what makes you think that I do now?**

Chapter 14: Unexpected

_Danny's POV~first person_

_FROM LAST CHAPTER_

_ Now that she was gone, I realized how much I loved her and cared for her. I didn't want her to go off and fight Undergrowth, but she had to. A twelve year old shouldn't have the responsibility of a forty year old. A voice rang out through the deafening silence._

_ "LOOK!" Jazz yelled._

_ I really didn't want to, but I looked up anyway to see something that turned my world upside down._

_?'s POV~first person _**(A/N You'll know who it is before you're even ten seconds in! 8D)**

My eyes flickered open to see six faces staring down at me. My whole body was wracked with pain, and I flinched. But it seemed to be getting better by the second. _Thank you, ghost abilities, _I told myself silently. My family and friends looked at me expectantly. Might as well reassure them.

"That must have been one heck of a fall," I croaked, smiling weakly. Everybody laughed. Then Danny's face turned to confusion.

"But I thought…" he began, causing me to frown, which made a lot of pain flare up. I tried not to wince as I asked the next question.

"You thought what?"

"I thought that, um, _he_ was overshadowing you," he replied.

I was beyond confused now. "But then how…" I said, and then my brother's and my eyes widened simultaneously, realizing what had happened. How could I be talking at my own will if my worst enemy was overshadowing me? There was only one answer.

He was gone.

I should've been overjoyed. My horrible future was gone and I would not turn evil. But instead I felt sorrow. He had saved my life, and now he was gone. I shook my head and decided to dwell on this later. White hair draped across my eyes. Weakly, I reached up with my left arm (my right was definitely snapped in two) and brushed it away.

"So, it's out, huh?" I asked my brother as if he were the only one in the room. All he did was nod yes. I really didn't mind. Might as well make things easier. I was all right, and it was time for a new start.

Mom threw her arms around me as gently as possible. "My sweet, baby girl!" she sobbed, kissing me all the way. I smiled in love for her. I was so glad that I wasn't dead. Everybody would have been devastated. I hugged my mom with my one good arm.

Everything was as it should be. And then an ancient voice rang out.

"TIME OUT!" I looked up to see Clockwork. Danny seemed just as bewildered as I was. He was smiling though, which was a good sign.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked him.

"To explain, Daniel. I knew that this was going to happen. I knew the outcome. I also knew what would happen if you had tried to save Danielle or if you hadn't accepted Dan's help. I did interfere some," he began explaining. I frowned in confusion.

"When?"

The ghost switched from baby to man as he tuned to look at me. "I gave you a shot of a special substance to put you out of your misery," he said cautiously. At first I thought that he was trying to kill me. Then I realized something else.

"The nightmares, right?" He nodded.

"I also didn't let Daniel try to save you because of the possible outcomes," he went on to say, looking back at my brother. He looked up as if he were searching his mind and then faced Clockwork.

"Dad did say that it could be fatal… so is that what happened to Dan?" Danny replied slowly. Clockwork said nothing. Then he opened his mouth and said,

"I think you know."

And I did. My ultimate enemy had been wasted trying to rescue me. I wondered why he would want to save me after I'd, with the help of my brother of course, sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Another thing to think about later.

"And," Danny began. I could see the gears in his brain going a hundred miles an hour, "When the heart monitor stopped, that was him, too?" The ancient time ghost shook his head yes.

"As soon as Danielle's eyes opened, he disappeared," Clockwork added. I understood that. I understood everything.

"For your bravery and the sake of your future, I'm going to do something that I haven't done for at least a millennium," he said, waving his staff in the air. A purple light flooded the room, and for the second time in twenty four hours, I fell into a world of black.

"TIME IN!" I heard off in the distance as my world changed forever.

**What is this? Did I leave a cliffhanger at the end of my story? YES I DID! Hee hee hee! You'll have to wait for the sequel to come out to find out what happens next! Also look for my newest story (Mark of War) and watch for another new one that I'll be starting soon, including the sequel! Thank you once more to all of those who reviewed my story! **

**Dani rules!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey, world of FanFiction! CW here with an announcement!**

**Obviously, this isn't an update or a new chapter or whatever, but it could be! How, you ask? It's very simple:**

**On my profile, I'm holding a poll: which story should I make a rewrite of? Simple, right? Exactly!**

**I've chosen eight of my favorite/most popular stories that I feel I can improve on, and I'm leaving it up to you, the readers, to decide which one I'll rewrite/continue.**

**Like I said, it's so simple! Just go to my profile, click on the poll at the very top, and vote for this story or another favorite of yours. I'll be keeping close tally of the votes.**

**To make this feel more official, I do have just a few guidelines, but they're not anything, really. Here they are:**

***1* The poll closes on August 31****st****, 2013 (8-31-13). I'm setting this deadline so I'll have time to write it. I want to get the winner up by my birthday, which is 9-20. Just make sure to cast your vote by then!**

***2* I've set the rules so that you can vote for a maximum of two (2) stories. I do this so that you won't complain about not being able to choose. You're welcome. :)**

***3* I don't know if this is possible on these polls, but please vote one time only! I don't want this to be swayed in any way, so vote once.**

***4* You don't necessarily have to vote for this story. Like I said, there are eight (8) choices, and you can pick your favorite(s) of them. I also encourage you to read the ones you're not sure about!**

***5* If a one-shot does win, I will rewrite that one, but I will also rewrite the runner-up oneshot as well, just to make sure that everybody's happy.**

**Anyway, pretty please take the time to vote! I want this to be a birthday treat for me and a fun treat for you guys. Like I said, take the time to read the other options if you'd like, and most importantly, CAST YOUR VOTE(S)!**

**Thanks so much for your continued support and encouragement! As for current stories, especially **_**Exchangeability**_**, I'm working on getting them updated, so stay tuned!**

**Vote for your favorite for the 2013 CW Redux!**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
